


Who's David?

by strangeallure



Series: Hermione Granger and the Spirit of Purim [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen, all your faves are jewish, oh to be young and at hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeallure/pseuds/strangeallure
Summary: „Wait a minute,” Ron said, his hand briefly resting on her shoulder, “that’s not a pentagram.”
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Ron Weasley
Series: Hermione Granger and the Spirit of Purim [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179872
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9
Collections: All Your Faves Are Jewish, Purimgifts 2021





	Who's David?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starfishstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfishstar/gifts).



> Your letter was so enthusiastic and charming and made me want to try my hand at Hermione's point-of-view (this is my first posted Harry Potter fic, too). I hope you enjoy the story and this lovely fest/exchange. Happy Purim!

(I found this beautiful moodboard for a Jewish Hermione on tumblr; source: [All Your Faves Are Jewish](https://jewishcharacteroftheweek.tumblr.com/post/147199579034/this-weeks-jewish-character-of-the-week-is))

“Oooooohhh,” Hermione shouted, barely holding on to her broom. They were practicing loops and rollovers in Madam Hooch’s class, and it turned out that Hermione’s double loop had been too ambitious. Now she was hurtling towards the ground at improbable speed, her robes and hair whipping around her, getting in her mouth and robbing her of sight.

At the last moment, she managed to pull up and turn right just enough to land in a hedge.

“Incoming!” Ron shouted gleefully, and a millisecond later, Hermione’s fall was broken by thick branches and broad leaves. She could feel scratch marks across her legs and arms and along her neck, and her left ribcage throbbed, right where she’d hit a substantial knot of wood. Nothing she wouldn’t be able to heal herself.

As she was getting her bearings, Ron was jogging over, helping her disentangle herself. “A double loop, Hermione!” He beamed at her. “That was wicked.”

She gave him a half smile and pointed her wand at herself, murmuring a healing spell.

“Class dismissed,” Madam Hooch’s voice announced. “Keep practicing, but keep to single loops!”

Hermione shot their teacher a rueful look and started pulling twigs and leaves out of her hair while Ron helped her smooth out her robes along her arms and back, getting dirt and bits of shrubbery off.

“Wait a minute,” he said, his hand briefly resting on her shoulder, “that’s not a pentagram.”

Hermione looked down at herself. Her necklace, usually tucked away under her buttoned up blouse and tie, had slipped out, gold glittering brightly against the stark black of her robes. She quickly grabbed the pendant and shoved it back inside her collar.

“Very good, Ron,” she enunciated each word clearly in her most condescending voice. “I am glad to know you’ve learned how to count to six.”

It wasn’t fair, she knew. He’d complimented her double loop when he could easily have made fun of her for the rough landing and was helping her make herself presentable right now. Luckily, Ron didn’t seem hurt; which had the unfortunate side effect of him staying by her side to ask, “So what is it?”

“The Star of David,” she replied matter-of-factly. It wouldn’t mean anything to him anyway.

“Who’s David?”

Hermione wasn’t going to explain the concept of muggle religions to a pureblood wizard who didn’t even know how to operate a microwave. “Sorry, I have to hurry.” She gave him a quick wave and strode off in a different direction.

“Hey,” Ron called after her, “don’t you have potions, too?”

“I need to use the loo first,” she replied with an eye roll, although it wasn’t true.

The answer seemed to satisfy Ron, who simply shrugged and trotted off.


End file.
